Charming
by Oneforthemoney167
Summary: Carly is poor, she lives in a beat up apartment in Chicago but has a rich Grandmother who loves her dearly. When Carly visits her Grandmother on her birthday, she meets a celebrity that is stuck up and full of himself. Will she end up liking him in the end? What will happen when her Grandmother gets deathly sick? Will the pressure get to her? Rated: T for language
1. Chapter 1: Leaving Chicago

July 13th 2012

Carly

"Mom come on we're going to be late!" I yell up the stairs at her, I startle Isabella, my King Charles spaniel I'm holding in my arms. She was my 14th birthday present from Grandmother.

"I'm coming!"

Isabella jumps again.

I feel like I'm the parent here, not my mother.

"Relax darling," it's Grandmother. "We won't miss our flight even if your mother and sister are 30 minutes late, I told James to hold the plane." She pets Isabella on the head.

Grandmother thinks she's the queen sometimes. Well she is with all the money under her belt. James is her butler that has a serious crush on her (she's too wrapped up in royal games to notice). Grandmother lives in a nice fancy mansion (Yes a mansion, just down the street from Oprah) in Beverly Hills. We live in a low down apartment in Chicago. You know if Grandmother didn't hate my mother we would live in the nicest HOUSE in Chicago. The In-Laws….

Grandmother looks stunning for 58 in a pink and a yellow number and a matching hat she didn't bother to take off her head. She really is queen.

"When am I going to meet the famous guys Grandmother?" Gabriella asks Gabriella, my evil sister. She makes me want to puke my guts out. She's racing down the hall trying to find her _white heels with the purple bows _that has NEVER existed. She'll pin it on me and guess what? I'll be grounded all vacation. Gabby has her ways, and she gets them.

At least Grandmother likes me more. I smirk to myself.

"What was that? I know you took my shoes and ruined them you brat! Give them NOW! That's why you're smirking!" Gabby spats in my face. Isabella growls at her, she doesn't like her either.

If I had to say so Gabby was and still is the EVIL sister.

"I wouldn't touch them if I was at gunpoint!" I say back more mature, even though I'm younger. I'm 16 (almost 17); she's 19 still living with mom. What a nerd. I'm ditching this place for Grandmother's the minute I turn 18. I can't stand this town, these people, and this life. L.A. should have something else for me. I just hope Gabriella doesn't come along.

"Whatever."

"Hey! Hey!" Grandmother snaps at Gabriella. I am so her favorite. Isabella jumps again. (You'd think she'd get used to this by now.)

"Go get the rest of your things. Now!" she yells.

Gabriella rushes off but not after rolling her eyes, right in Grandmother's face. Wow she's not partying this summer at all. She pissed Grandmother off, she's dead.

"Let's get in the car, maybe with their small minds they will forget about it and we can go without them."

This is why I love Grandmother; she really thinks the same as me. We just get each other, same favorite food, same least favorite person and same favorite color.

I slip Isabella into her traveling crate (it's yellow with a fluffy inside that she can sit in. It also has a water gerbil thing she can drink from. It's really nice.) As we crawl into Grandmother's limo and David (Grandmother's Chauffer) asks us about "Departure Time." I try to block out the conversation and take out my cell phone. I text Jamie.

**ME: Hey gurl!**

**JAMIE: Aren't u supposed be on an aircraft?**

**ME: Gaby's late, as usual**

**JAMIE: Oh, that explains it.**

Jamie is my best friend ever! She knows my sister and my mother and Grandmother. I know the way through her house forwards and backwards.

**ME: You know us to well**

**JAMIE: LOL!**

**ME: Yeah…. **

I roll my eyes, Jamie is so easily excited.

**JAMIE: Don't roll those eyes. I know u r.**

Way to close.

**JAMIE: Will u c any C-lebs?**

**ME: IDK maybe.**

**JAMIE: u hve got 2 meet Aaron Sherad! He is SOOO cute!**

Jamie is a huge Aaron Sherad fan. He's 17, blonde hair and blue dreamy eyes. He disgusts me. I roll my eyes at the suggestion. He's a cocky teenager that's full of himself.

"Grandmother!" I glare at her. I didn't even know she was having a birthday party for me! I super happy about it but then she drops the news Aaron Sherad's coming and I'm insulted.

"Aren't you happy? I thought everybody loved him."

She's trying so hard to make me happy it's hard not to let her. So I smile and nod.

"I'm just surprised is all. It's wonderful."

At that moment David gets out of the vehicle and goes inside to help my other disastrous family members. Dad walks out aggravated, he and Mom must have had a fight. Gabby walks out the door like a runway model, without a care in the world. Mom comes out thanks David and gets in the limo, the other side of Dad.

I put my phone away and we zoom away to the airport, to get on Grandmother's plane and get to L.A. for my birthday party tonight. It's crazy. I pet Isabella one last time and get on the plane. Goodbye Chicago.


	2. Chapter 2: Aaron

Aaron

"What do I have tonight?" I ask Gina, the manager that I don't need.

"Mrs. Greenwich is having a birthday party for her granddaughter Carly. You should attend; Mrs. Greenwich is a very nice old lady."

"Carly, Eh?" Charlie asks.

"Yes sir, Carly… Michelson."

"How old is she?" we ask, the same time.

We laugh as she says "16, she's going to be 17 tomorrow."

"Dude let's go, please!"

Charlie may be my best friend but man is he annoying.

"I don't know… Did Mrs. Greenwich invite both of us?"

"She sent a note for you both."

"Please dude!" Charlie almost screams in my ears.

So annoying.

"Okay. We're both going. What time?"

"Seven to midnight. I advise you be fashionably late. You'll have to go to _Gabriela's _for a new Tux. I'll get the limo."

"Do you have a picture?"

"Yes sir." She hands me a picture of a girl with a dog.

The girl has beautiful long golden brown hair to her ribs and blue shining eyes. Her cheekbones curve perfectly down her face and her face doesn't have any makeup on. She's smiling like she just saw well… me. I am an international superstar. She was skinny and her hips went perfectly down to her shorts that went to mid-thigh. Her tee shirt said_ I love my Spaniel. _She had a medal in one hand that said _Middle School Valedictorian, _the other was the dog_. _Pretty and smart. Perfect.

"Wow."

"She's pretty dude," Charlie says leaning over the picture.

"Smart, too," I say pointing to the medal.

I hand Charlie the picture so he can get a better look.

"We've got to go to this party." Charlie says.

"I know."

"The limo's ready, you too will be late if you don't get going."

"Yeah." We say and rush outside the doors to the limo.

_"_Where's the paparazzi?" Charlie asks.

"Don't jinx it."

_**A/N: This was from Aaron's point of view if that confused anybody. There WILL be more chapters! I will put them up every other day or so... Keep reading! Thanks for the support! :)**_


End file.
